Come Raine or Shine
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: What if Joanne got pregnant with Lewis' child after their steamy encounter in the science lab?  sorry for crap summary but please still read and review x AU!
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter one

**Joanne's POV**

_**3 weeks after her and Lewis had sex…**_

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God" I kept repeating to myself as I stared down at the test in my hands. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was positive, all three of them were positive. I was pregnant. I was taking deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I needed to find Lewis, he needs to know. I shoved the tests in my bag before walking out of the girls' toilets and heading towards the science room, where no doubt Lewis will be. I was about to walk in, but I hesitated slightly before gaining enough courage to walk in. I walked in and as I suspected, he was sat there taking notes for our project. "Jo, there you are! You're late again" he states. I knew I was late but could you blame me after what I just found out. I'm 18 and I'm pregnant with his kid and he needs to know.

"Sorry" I mutter and I must have said it a bit too late because he looked at me funny. "Are you ok, Jo?" he asks and for the first time in my life, I had no idea what to say. I took a deep breath and was about to tell him, but I decided that we should get our work done first and then I'll tell him afterwards. I nod and walk over and take my seat as we do the work and once we'd finished and had logged in our results, I was going to tell him but he just grabbed his bag and started walking away towards the door. "Lewis, I need to talk to you" I tell him. "I've got to go, Jo. Tell me later" he states as he carries on walking. He was about to open the door when I lost my temper and just shouted it out right there and then.

"I'm pregnant, Lewis" I shout and that made him stop in his tracks. He turned round and he looked confused and shocked and there were probably several other emotions there as well. "You can't be pregnant" he says and I just shrug as I go into my bag and I pull out the pregnancy tests and lay them on the table. He jogs back over to me and he drops his bag onto the floor as he looks down at the tests. "Oh, God. Jo, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry" he says but I just give another half-hearted shrug. "Nothing we can do about it now" I point out and he plonks himself back down next to me as he carries on staring at the tests, almost as if his life depended on it.

"What are we going to do then?" I ask him and he manages to pull his gaze from the tests and to me. "Well, I'm not sure to be honest. We have three options really" he tells me and I think over what the options are. "Abortion, adoption and keeping the baby" I recite aloud and he nods. I didn't know what to think or what to do or anything really. My brain felt so mashed up right now that I couldn't really think clearly, but I knew that abortion was out of the question. "I don't believe in abortion and I know for a fact that you don't either" I tell him and he nods. "I know I don't. I never thought abortion was a good option, I always thought it was the last one you should ever go for. But Jo, maybe abortion is the better option for us; I mean, God we're only 18. I don't think we're ready for this" he tries to persuade me but I just shake my head.

"No, Lewis. No abortion. And to be honest I don't even think adoption is much of an option because I can't sit around and watch someone else have and raise my child. So we're left with one option" I tell him and he takes a deep breath as he nods. "We're keeping the baby then" he says and I nod, hoping that he will understand my reasoning and will be there to help. "Are you sure, Jo?" he asks looking at me. When I nod I see a glimmer of happiness go through his eyes but I don't say anything as we sit in silence for a few minutes, just thinking really. "Jo, you know I'm going to be there every step of the way don't you." He states and I nod, much to his relief. "Good. So, I think we should make a doctor's appointment. You know, to get it confirmed" he tells me and I agree. I pull out my phone and make the appointment. Lewis stayed with me while I made it. When I put the phone down I turned to him. "I got one for today at 4:45pm" I tell him and he nods. "I'll be there, I promise" he tells me as we get our stuff and head out the science lab together.

**AN: If you enjoyed it please review xx Will update quicker with reviews xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to Atescolifewithatwinandmonkey for proof reading and an especially big thank you to my partner, Microsoft word 2010. I LOVE YOU BOTH XX**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter two

**Lewis' POV**

We're sat in the waiting room ready for Jo's appointment and all I can think about is what I've done to her. She was a virgin, although I didn't find out till afterward, and I was her first. Now she's pregnant and it's all because of me. Why did I let my lust for her rule my decisions and it definitely didn't help that her blouse was see through. She is just so sexy and beautiful that my heart skips a beat whenever I see her. I think that I love her, but I could never tell her that. She deserves so much more than what I can offer her. Plus all I've done for her so far is impregnate her and most likely ruined the rest of her life. She bares so much potential and all I've done is compromised that with my stupid actions.

"Lewis" she whispers and her voice instantly snaps me back into reality and I turn to look at her. She looks so scared and confused that it hurts me to see her like this. I take her hand in mine to show that I'm here for her. She gives my hand a light squeeze as the doctor calls her name. We both stand up and follow the doctor into her domain. The room was white and clean; it had 2 chairs that me and Jo took, a bed and then the little office bit where the doctor perched herself. She was called Dr Calib; she had golden hair that was tied back into a bun and she had glasses perched on her nose. She wasn't bad too look at, but I only had eyes for one woman. Unfortunately that woman is completely oblivious to my feelings.

"How can I help you?" she asked sweetly as she looked between Jo and her computer screen. Probably observing Jo's medical record.

"I took a pregnancy test and it came up positive. We were hoping that you could check it and maybe confirm whether it's right or not" Jo tells her quietly. I still had her hand in mine so I gave it a littler squeeze to show her that I'm still here, no matter what.

"Okay sweetie. We'll get that sorted straight away. Do you think you will be able to provide a urine sample for us now?" she asks and Jo nods. Dr Calib then pulls out a tube that she passes to Jo.

"I'll be back in a minute okay" she tells me as she releases my hand and heads out the room leaving me with Dr Calib.

"So are you the potential father then?" she asks, trying to fill the silence. I nod my head mutely because right now I didn't want to talk; I just wanted to think about all of this. She took the hint and left it at that, and when Jo came back in we both sighed with relief.

Dr Calib took the sample from Jo before she left the room to get it tested.

"Jo, you know I'm going to be there for you and the baby if it's definitely positive, don't you?" I ask and she nods as she locks eyes with me.

"I know you will. You're a great guy Lewis, and I'm sorry that I'm bringing you down" she says and I couldn't believe she had just said that. She has nothing to be sorry about, and she's not bringing me down. If anything, she's building me up.

"Jo, you have no need to be sorry and this baby won't change anything. In fact this baby will probably help me be a better man and you'd be and amazing mother" I tell her and I can see that smile that's tugging on her lips.

"Thanks, and you'd be the best dad in the world" she tells me and I didn't even attempt to hide my smile.

I took her hand in mine again, just as the doctor came back in. She sent us both smiles as she told us that Jo was indeed pregnant and to be honest I felt overjoyed. I was having a baby with Jo but I couldn't help this bad feeling I got, and it was definitely one I can't ignore. Especially, if Jo and my child our involved.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A big thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter three

**Lewis' POV**

_I stared down at the pool of blood on the floor, and that's when I realised that the woman I had just made love to was a virgin. I had just taken her virginity. I can't believe I just took her virginity, the one thing that was hers. I destroyed that little bit of what she had, all because of my stupid irritable lust I hold for her. I was staring at the blood in complete horror. _

"_No, God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"was all I could get out before my thoughts took over again._

_God, I caused her to bleed; I was the one who broke her hymen. I caused her to feel pain, I know her moans said otherwise but from what I know it usually always hurts the woman the first time she's penetrated. I just caused pain to the one woman I love._

_I was over joyed that I could be her first, the one that showed her what pleasure truly feels like. But knowing I caused her to bleed, to feel pain; knowing I stole that one little bit of her that she had left. Could she ever forgive me? I really didn't mean to do this to her; she just looked so sexy and attractive that I lost control and I let my lust and imagination take over my common sense. I quickly grabbed my clothes and shoved them on, I was about to leave when I saw Jo was still looking for pants. I decided to help, despite what my brain was telling me; plus it was the least I could do for her after what I had done. We were still looking for her pants when Professor Yorenson came in._

I sat up in bed panting and sweating after the memory of mine and Jo's steamy encounter. I still felt the guilt and I really need to talk to Jo. She needs to know how sorry I am. How I'm sorry for taking her virginity and how I'm sorry for knocking her up. How my behaviour caused all of this to happen. How I love her… I quickly stop myself there because no matter how much I want Jo to know, I can't tell her. She would laugh in my face, say I was crazy. I might be crazy, but I'm crazy in love; with her…

**Joanne's POV**

I sprinted to the bathroom just in time to throw up. I hate morning sickness and it makes me feel horrible afterwards. I wish Lewis was here; you know, to hold my hair back, tell me everything's fine. I think I love him. No, I do love him. I'm just too scared to tell him how I feel. He'll probably turn his back on me and the baby if he thought that a commitment was involved. Yes, he has taken up his responsibility, but I want to be one of those responsibilities. I want him to want, no, I want him to need to want to look after me, protect me. I want him tell me he loves me, that he will never leave me. I thought that since we had that intimate session together he must hold some sort of feeling for me. I would happily accept anything from him. I've had this massive crush on him since the first ten seconds of laying eyes on him and now that crush has turned into love. I only wish he could reciprocate my feelings. I would love for us to be a happy family. A family that everyone wished they had. He would be the most amazing father you could ask for; our child is so lucky to have him for a father. I could only hope that one day we could be together…

**Please review if you enjoyed this chapter, or if you simply just want to give me your opinion. Xx**

**P.S. sorry for short chapter, will make the next one extra-long to make up for it xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to Atescolifewithatwinandmonkey for proof reading and another thank you to0 my buddy Microsoft word 2010. How I love you both xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter four

**Joanne's POV**

_**3 weeks later…**_

I was 6 weeks pregnant and so far Lewis had stuck to his promise. He was there every step of the way, especially when it came to telling the family. The only people we haven't told are the people in the program. We need to tell them so they can sort out what they're going to do when I get further on in the pregnancy. But we decided to tell them later on, we thought that we would just enjoy the secrecy for now because once they know, we'll get all those judging looks and I really don't want to be the centre of those looks. Neither did Lewis for that matter. In fact we were both sat in our lesson together and when I glanced round, no one was even batting an eye lid. But that would all change soon enough…

"Hey. Are you ok?" Lewis asks and I nod.

"I'm fine. Just thinking" I tell him and I see him get that small smile that he always gets. The one that makes him look so cute. The one that just makes me want to kiss him with everything I have. I managed to restrain myself from actually doing that, we weren't going out and I didn't want to freak him out. I was also afraid that if I did, he would change his mind and leave me on my own with our baby. I didn't want that to happen.

"What are you actually thinking about? I can see the worry and the frown it's causing you" he asks and I just shrug.

"I'm just scared that you might leave me to deal with this on my own" I admit. Well it is part of the truth. But that's the only bit that actually concerns him.

"Jo, you know I would never leave you. I said I was going to be there; so, I'm going to be there, no matter what" he reassures me and I smile at him and he returns the gesture, as well as taking my hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

I'm so lucky to have him here. He could have just gone and left me to it, but no, he stayed and he wants to help. He wants to be here for me and he wants to be there for the baby. For his child. For our child. And that's all that matters.

**Lewis' POV**

I couldn't believe she was even thinking that I would leave her. How could I? I put her in this position; I can't leave her now or ever. But that doesn't bother me because I love her with all my heart. I only wish that I had the guts to tell her how I feel. When the bell went I gathered my things; I knew Jo was going to wait for me because we agreed that we were going to go somewhere private so we can have a proper talk. We hadn't really discussed much about the baby, so we both said that we should sit down where it's quiet and have a full conversation on it. We need to figure out what we're going to do and what's going to happen once the baby's born. I had a few ideas in mind, but I wasn't sure whether Jo would agree with them or not. I hope so, because it would make my day if she did.

We walked out together and headed towards the doors that lead outside. As we walked I noticed several girls glare at Jo but when I looked at them they turned into a full on smile as they tried to attract my attention. I just completely ignored them as I stayed by Jo's side. I noticed that she had similar problems with the boys. I felt like going right up to them and punching them in the face. Jealousy, it's a bitch really. Makes you want to do things that you wouldn't usually do. I shoved that all away as we walked up to shady tree. It was a blazing hot day and the sun was in full power of the sky. We both sat down under the cool shade of the tree. I didn't know who was going to start the topic or whether she even still wanted to talk about it.

"Do you still want to talk about the baby?" I ask and she looks at me smiling. I felt my heart flutter as she did that gorgeous smile that always makes her look so beautiful.

"Yeah, I do." she tells me and I did that small smile that I knew she loved.

"I had an idea, but if you don't like it you only have to say. I was thinking that, maybe, we could live together. It doesn't have to be right away, it can be later on in the pregnancy but I thought it was better for us. At least that way I can be there more for the baby" _and you…_I finish off to myself mentally. There was silence for a few seconds but then the brightest smile came on her face and I knew that she agreed.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you. That would fantastic" she practically beamed. I couldn't help it when I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She hugged back and she relaxed against me, and that made me smile even more. Maybe she feels the same way I do, I can only hope…


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter five

**Joanne's POV**

We were in our last lesson of the day, (me and Lewis only had a couple lessons together and this was one of them) when we were asked do a practical. We worked together on it, like we usually do in this lesson, and we got everything set up and ready to go. About half way through I started to feel a bit light headed. I tried to blink it away but it wouldn't go. I think Lewis might have noticed because he turned towards me and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Jo? Are you ok?" he asks and I nod wearily as I try to get past it.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just feel a bi-"that's as far as I got before I fainted.

**Lewis' POV**

"Jo!" I shout as I just about manage to catch her in time. We now had everyone's attention in the class, including the teacher who pushed passed everyone to see what was happening. I was sat on the floor now with Jo in my arms as I tried to get a response from her.

"Jo, can you hear me?" I ask and when I get no reaction the teacher phoned for an ambulance as I stayed by Jo's side. I wonder what's wrong. Oh, God. Please tell me there is nothing wrong with the baby. I couldn't bear to lose our child or Jo for that matter. I hope she's okay, I hope that she just hasn't been sleeping or something and that this is just the aftermath of it.

When the ambulance arrived, Jo was still out and my worry just kept building and building. I went with her to the hospital, everyone else thought it was because we were great friends but the truth is, I love her and I've been in love with her for a while now. And I wasn't going to leave her or our baby alone for one minute, not while she was in this state. I shoved those thoughts away as they took her into the hospital and got her set up on a ward. They started running tests while they asked me different questions that I tried to answer for them.

"Can you tell us what her name is please?" one doctor asked.

"Joanne. Joanne Baldwin" I informed them.

"Is there anything we should know?" they ask and I nod.

"She's 6 weeks pregnant" I tell them and I see a couple of the doctor's nod to each other as they tend back to Jo. I hope she's okay…

**Joanne's POV**

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I opened my eyes, I spotted Lewis sat in the chair beside the bed and he looked so worried that it broke my heart. I wonder how long he'd been here; I wonder how long _I'd _been here.

"Lewis" I called to him and he instantly looked up and I could see the sudden rush of relief that went through his eyes.

"You had me worried, Jo. It's good to see you're awake" he tells me and I gave him a weary smile.

"What happened?" I ask and he looks stricken about having to think back to it.

"I don't know. You seemed a bit off and when I asked you, you got about half way through your sentence and then you just – fainted" he informs me and I take it in as I observe him.

I notice that there's still worry in those gorgeous brown eyes, I can see how much I scared him and I hate that I caused him to feel like that. I suddenly get a thought that makes me shoot up to an upright position on the bed.

"What about the baby?" I ask and he does his small smile that makes my heart melt.

"The baby's fine. They checked the heart beat while you were out but there going to do a baby scan soon, just to be safe" he tells me and I realise then why he had that small smile. Not only did he get to hear the baby's heart beat but we get to see our growing child earlier than planned. I was happy that we got to see our child, but I couldn't help feel as though something was either wrong or something was about to go wrong…


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter six

**Joanne's POV**

"Well, everything looks great" the doctor tells me as she points to the little peanut shaped blob that's our baby. I could see the heartbeat of the baby as well and from what the doctor had said, it was a healthy and stable heartbeat. I looked over at Lewis and I could see the over joyed smile on his face and the glimpse of hope in his eyes. I couldn't help smiling even bigger when I saw it and when he looked at me, I could see something more deep but I couldn't make out what it was. Almost as fast as I'd seen it, it disappeared leaving me curious. I wonder what that was. But I had to shove it to the back of my mind for now seeing as the doctor was talking again.

"Would you like me to print some pictures off for you?" she asks and me and Lewis both nod enthusiastically and she just smiles as she leaves the room to fetch them. The nurse who was left cleaned me up before taking the scan machine away and leaving me and Lewis on our own.

"That was our baby Jo." Lewis tells me as if I didn't know that already. I just smile at him as I take his hand in mine and give it a little squeeze.

"Yeah, that's our baby. Mine and yours" I confirm and he gets that adorable little smile that makes my heart flutter. He knows how much I love that smile and he uses it against me sometimes. Which is actually really annoying. The doctor came back in and passed both me and Lewis a scan photo to which we both thanked her for.

"Right, well Miss Baldwin we just got some results back for you. We're not happy with your blood pressure; it's a bit too low for our liking. So we want to keep you in tonight, but I'm sure you'll be fine to leave tomorrow night." She informs me and I just nod my acceptance and she leaves it at that.

"Are you going to be okay in here by yourself tomorrow? Do you want me to stay with you?" Lewis asks and I shake my head.

"No, it's fine. You have collage, go I'll be fine" I reassure him and he nods, but I can tell it's very reluctant. He really doesn't want to leave me on my own. I wonder why? Maybe he feels the same way for me as I do for him? I hope so because that would be amazing.

**Lewis' POV**

_**The next day…**_

Being sat in science is not the same when Jo isn't here. It's not nearly as fun as it is with her and all I could hear were these stupid girls gossiping behind me. I was completely ignoring them until I heard them mention Jo.

"Did you hear about her fainting yesterday? I heard that she's pregnant and she has no idea who the father is because she sleeps around a lot. I also heard that she's a druggie and has to do prostitution to get the money for her next fix" I heard one snotty girl say and that was it. I lost it and I turned round and screamed at her.

"She isn't a fucking prostitute and she doesn't sleep round like you! She has also never touched drugs in her life and that baby you're on a bout? It's mine, so watch yourself" I warn her and I could see how gob smacked she was. I then realised what I had said and that the entire class was listening and staring at me shocked. Great. I'm going to have a lot to tell Jo tonight. I could tell that the professor was about to say something but I just grabbed my stuff and left the room without even glancing back.

What was I going to tell Jo? This is going to be round collage in a matter of hours and I know Jo isn't going to be very pleased about it. We were set on avoiding telling anyone until later on, but I just ruined that. We're now going to have to put up with everyone pointing, whispering and staring at us. Just because she's pregnant and I'm the dad. But I'm more concerned for Jo. How is she going to handle all this? Maybe I can persuade her to leave collage for a few days, just to see if it all calms down. I don't want her stressing; it's bad enough that she's in hospital now. I don't want her back there because she's over stressed. I love her so much and seeing her like that breaks my heart. I just want to hold her and tell her everything's going to be fine, but even I know that nothing is ever fine. Especially when me and Jo are involved…


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seven

**Joanne's POV**

I wish I had taken Lewis up on that offer. I know he has college and that, but being sat in the hospital by yourself all day isn't exactly my version of fun. At least if Lewis was here I would have had someone to talk to. Well, it's only another couple of hours before he comes to pick me up. We had agreed to live together, but we haven't decided on when yet. I think that, maybe, secretly he wants me to move in with him soon; that's why he wants me to stay at his tonight. I guess he just wants to make sure I'm okay, and in his mind the only way he can be sure I'm fine is if I'm with him.

I was starting to get bored and my thoughts aren't exactly the best time filler. They may occupy me for a certain period of time, but I would be rather be doing something other than thinking. And it was actually both a shocking and fantastic surprise when Lewis came into my hospital room. I know he's supposed to be at college but I'm over joyed that he's come here, despite what I said yesterday.

"Hey" I greet in soft tone, but I can see that pure guilt and worry plastered on his face. I wonder what's caused him to feel that.

**Lewis' POV**

I don't know if I can tell her. I don't want her to worry or stress out about it. And what if she hates me for it? I couldn't bear for her to be mad at me.

"Jo, I need to tell you something. And before I tell you, I just want you to know how sorry I am." I begin and she just gives me her Get-To-The-Point look. I take a deep breath as I prepare to explain to her about what happened earlier. But to be fair I couldn't help it. That girl was talking shit about her!

"Jo, these girls were talking complete crap about you. They were saying all sorts of rubbish, things like you're a druggie and a prostitute. And I just lost it. I ended up shouting at them and I accidently let it slip that you were pregnant with my kid" I admit to her and I was expecting to see her furious expression, but when I looked up; she looked happy.

"Lewis, you didn't have to do that" she tells me as she motions to the seat at the side of the bed. I walk over and take my place there and she still hadn't lost that dazzling smile of hers.

**Joanne's POV**

I can't believe he did that for me. No one's ever stood up for me before. It's usually me who stands up for me, not someone else. I don't even care that he told people that I'm pregnant. Just the fact that he was there to defend me means the world to me. I had to abandon those thoughts though as I felt a shooting pain in my stomach. I clenched my womb as I looked at Lewis helplessly. He picked up on it straight away and was already calling for a doctor. I can't lose my baby. Oh, God. What am I going to do if I lose our child? He'll never talk to me again and I will never be able to forgive myself if I lost my baby. I can't let that happen, and if this baby is anything like me; it'll fight for its life.

The doctor soon came rushing in and he was frantically moving around me while calling technical terms out to the nurse. I watched as they dealt with the problem as best they can, but what got my attention the most was Lewis' horrified and scared face. I tried to tell him everything was going to be okay through my eyes, but I could tell that he wasn't buying it as the worry and concern raided his eyes. He was still scared, worried and horrified, despite what I was trying to tell him through our locked eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eight

**Lewis' POV**

I got ushered out of the room as they dealt with Jo. I couldn't help feeling responsible for some reason. I mean, I know I wasn't responsible but I get the feeling I could have done something to help, something to stop it. So why didn't I! If anything happens to her or the baby I will never forgive myself. I felt like I was going to cry, but I managed to block my tears from falling. But I was unsure as to how long I could hold them back. I just need them to be okay, as long as they're fine everything will work out. At least I hope everything will work out…

After what seemed like eternity, the doctor came into the waiting room and I was instantly up on my feet. I knew it was about Jo because I was the only person in the family/friends waiting area.

"Mr Orwell, I'm Dr Richards and I'm currently Miss Baldwin's doctor. We've managed to stable her and the baby, but we do need to run a few tests. Other than that we believe that she should be able to go home in a few hours" the doctor told me and I couldn't help the sigh of relief I gave out, but I wondered what caused her the pain in the first place. Almost as if he read it on my face he plunged ahead.

"We are slightly unsure as to what caused it, but we do believe that it might link in with her blood pressure and we also believe that she might not be eating enough to supplement both her and the baby" he informs me.

This just made me even more determined to get her to move in with me. The sooner it happened, the sooner I can be watching her properly. At least that way I can help her and make sure that she's doing everything right and that she's eating enough for both her and our baby. I don't want her ill or back in here again. Well, I don't want her back here until she gives birth of course. She will need to be here for that because even I have no idea how to deliver a baby. Maybe I should look up on that, just in case. Dr Richards then lead me towards Jo's room and when I went in she looked exhausted but she instantly lit up when I entered. I couldn't help smiling at her as I went over. I definitely think there's a connection here, whether she can feel it or not.

**Joanne's POV**

The doctors had managed to stop the pain. They said it was something to do with my blood pressure and possibly I might not be eating enough. So it's my fault all this. I should have eaten more, and then maybe we could have avoided all this. But the bright side was that I get to hopefully go home in a few hours and when Lewis came in, I couldn't help that my whole attire probably lit up. And when he smiled while he came over, I could have sworn there was a little connection between us. But I must be imagining things right? I probably am. Lewis could have any girl he wanted, why would he settle for me? I'm not exactly first choice. But the fact that he was here for me and no one else, made me extremely cheerful. He took his seat next to the bed, still not letting his gaze leave mine.

"Jo, you had me so worried I was close to tears" he informs me and I had to look away then. Especially as it's my fault. Almost as If he could sense what I was feeling he took my hand in his. I felt that build-up of power, but it was only a little and it didn't build like it did in the lab. I wonder if it's managed to control itself, or if it's us controlling it.

"Jo, it's not your fault. But I want you to move in with me soon. I want to be there to watch over you and make sure you do everything necessary" he tells me and I smile at him and he returns the gesture. I nod my head as the doctor comes in and tells me that Lewis can stay the night if he wants to. I hadn't realised it was late already, but I was ecstatic when Lewis agreed to stay the night with me. Luckily the hospital had those beds that you set up as and when you needed to. To save space I would assume. Lewis thanked the doctor but he made no move to go to bed, in fact, it seemed like he wanted to make sure I got to sleep first. And it was really sweet of him, but I can sleep without a guardian. I will have to talk to him about that, but for tonight I didn't care. All I cared about was that he was here, with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nine

**Joanne's POV**

_I was sat in a living room on a leather sofa and when I looked round the room I spotted someone sat in a chair. He looked menacing and had greying hair and eyes. He was observing me with complete fascination before he locked eyes with me and I instantly felt small._

"_It worked" he beamed as he stood up and came over to crouch in front of me. I was looking at him and I noticed how his eyes weren't greying but, in fact, they were a bright blue colour. I wonder why they looked grey when I first looked at him? I pushed that to the side as he evilly grinned at me._

"_You need to listen to me, okay?" he asks and I nod. I mean, heck, this is my dream so nothing can hurt me right? _

"_You need to get rid of this child. If you have it you're only going to get yourself killed. By me specifically." He points out and I felt all the blood drain from my face as he carried on talking._

"_This baby, it'll be the death of you. You can have the child, but if you do that then I may have to kill you. This child is going to be born with a lot of power and in order for that much power to be kept under control; we need to kill off part of the source. Which would be you" he tells me and I kept trying to wake myself up. I didn't like this dream and I couldn't get it to go away. Why can't I break my own dream?_

"_You think this is all a dream" he laughs and I instantly freeze in place._

"_This is no dream, but a warning. I do exist and am currently entering your sleep induced mind with the help of my Djinn of course. We believe that if you and the baby are together for long enough then you will create too much power for the earth to handle" he tells me and that's when I realise where that build-up of energy between me and Lewis has been going. It's getting absorbed by our child._

"_There must be another way. There is no way a baby could threaten you." I argue and he just smirks at me._

"_Your right. A baby will be no threat, but once that child has grown up there will be trouble" he tells me and I felt the tears as they leaked down my cheeks. Was this man being serious? This has to be a dream, it has to be! I just need to wake up, just pretend none of this is happening. I close my eyes and try to wake up._

I sprang up to a sitting position with the tears still pouring down my face. What just happened? I didn't know what to do, what to think. I was so confused. I then looked to the side where I could see Lewis sat up on his bed staring at me. I could see the concern in his eyes but it was obvious he didn't know whether to approach me or not.

"Lewis" I whispered and that made his decision for him as he jumped out of the bed and came over to me. He sat down on the side of the bed and I flung myself in his arms. I need to tell him, whether it was a dream or not I still needed to tell him. He can always make everything okay. He'll know what to do.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks as he holds me close. I didn't want to tell him right now but I needed him.

"Can I tell you later?" I ask him hopefully.

"Yeah, of course you can. Everything's okay, you know that right?" he asks and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if everything was okay or not. Not after that dream. So I just said the one thing that I knew was the right thing to ask.

"Can you stay up here with me please? I don't want to be on my own" I tell him and he agrees before we both lie down. It wasn't that cramped on the bed seeing as I laid on my side while cuddling up to Lewis' chest and he seemed comfortable enough as he wrapped his arms around me. He promised me nothing would happen while he was here and with that I drifted back off into what I hoped would be a pleasant sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter ten

**Joanne's POV**

_**A couple of days later…**_

"Jo, are you sure you're ready to go back?" Lewis asks for the millionth time. I just roll my eyes as I grab my jacket and put it on. After leaving the hospital I moved in with Lewis and I stayed in the spare room, seeing as we weren't going out. Which actually made me feel really depressed. I wanted to be his girlfriend but I don't know if there's anything between us. But I had been much closer to him after I had that dream. That dream still bothered me and I had no idea what to make of it. I still hadn't told him yet, and he hadn't asked. I left those thoughts till later as Lewis held the door open for me. I thanked him as we left and made our way to college. He was really reluctant about me going back because he was worried about everyone being horrible to me over the pregnancy, but let's face it; I could easily kick their asses with or without my powers.

It was a nice walk there and as soon as we stepped on the grounds of the college the stares and the whispering started. But for some reason it didn't bother me. I didn't care what they thought, as long as I was happy who cared what they thought? I certainly didn't. I looked over at Lewis and he looked worried, but I think it was more for me than himself. I just rolled my eyes as I took his hand and gave it a light squeeze before giving everybody looking a big cheesy smile. I then walked towards our science lesson that we had first, still keeping hold of Lewis' hand. I then noticed that there was still that build-up of power, but it wasn't as strong as it was before. Was that dream even a dream? I somehow get the feeling that it wasn't. And that worries me.

Almost as if Lewis could sense how I was feeling he stopped and turned me so I was facing him.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asks and I was still debating as to whether to tell him or not. I trust him with my life but I don't know if I can tell him about it. It still confused me. If I was going to tell him it was going to be in private where it was just us and no-one else. I just smiled for my reply before walking into the class where the Professor was already sat waiting for class to begin. He gave me a big smile.

"Joanne, it's good to see you. Are you feeling better now?" he asks and I nod as me and Lewis take our seats at the front. We were five minutes early but I didn't care. We were better off in here where we wouldn't have to listen to all the students talk and whisper nasty things about me. It doesn't bother me now, but it will soon enough so I'm better off getting away from it now.

**Lewis' POV**

Jo was seriously worrying me, especially when everyone came in and the girls sat behind us started whispering about her. Except they didn't even have the decency to whisper quietly. They whispered it loud enough so we could hear and I could see Jo trying to control her temper.

"Look at her. I heard she got knocked up in the back of his car and that it was a major mistake and he regrets it every day. I bet he doesn't even want the kid. It would probably have a crap life if she was the mother anyway" I heard her say and just as I was about to turn round and say something, Jo squeezed my hand before she turned round herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eleven

**Joanne's POV**

I turn round to face the snotty girl talking shit about me. She thinks she's so gorgeous with those blue eyes and long wavy blond hair, but once I'm done with her she'll be lucky if any boy even spares her a glance.

"Say that to my face" I dare her and her being completely oblivious to my hidden threat and her thinking she's all that, she actually says it to my face.

"You'd be a crap mother and Lewis doesn't even want that poor kid. He only wanted the sex and to be honest I have no idea why he would choose you" she says and I just smile at her before I punch her straight in the jaw, knocking her off her lab stool. I get out my seat and walk so I'm stood over her.

"I'd be a better mother than you and Lewis has already told me that he was happy to have this baby. Oh, and by the way, you would have no shot with him" I tell her before I punch her again. By now she's crying but I really couldn't give a toss. I kneel down and make sure that I kneel on her stomach.

"Say anything like that again and I will destroy you" I threaten her before I get up and kick her.

She was now curled in on herself crying and all the boys looked amazed by my actions and the girls had no idea what to say, and that's when the teacher came back in from fetching some chemicals for our experiment. Before I could go off again I grab my bag and storm out the room, past the professor, and head outside away from everyone and everything. I walked straight outside where I collapsed down next to a tree. I pulled my legs into my chest as I cried. The fury was gone and it was just left with pain and realisation. I would be a crap mom, especially if I go off like that whenever someone says shit about me. I can usually control my anger, but she drew the line. She deserved everything she got then; I hope her face doesn't look pretty anymore.

I hear footsteps near me and I knew it was probably Lewis so I just kept my face buried in my knees as he sat down next to me.

"Jo" he says but I don't look at him. I don't want him to see my horrible face and smudged make-up.

"Jo, she deserved it you know. There's no need to cry over it" he tells me and that's when I looked at him.

"I'm not crying over what I did to her. I'm crying because she's right" I tell him and he looks at me funny so I plunge ahead.

"She said that I would be a crap mother, and I would. I would be the worst influence you could possibly get. And she was right about…" and that's as far as I got before the tears started flowing again. He wrapped his arms around me as he whispered comforting things in my ear.

"Jo, you'd be a great mom and yeah you have your flaws, but we all do. Nobody's perfect. And for the other thing, I chose you because you mean something to me" he admits and I look up into his eyes and I can see that flash of something there but I still can't get a proper read of what it is because it always disappears when I try to identify it.

"Why do I mean something to you?" I ask and he sighs before he opens his mouth to answer.

"Because your amazing Jo" he tells me before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I didn't want him to kiss me there; I wanted him to kiss me on my lips. I wanted him to tell me he loves me as much as I love him. I need him so much it's unbelievable and sounds so wrong coming out of my thoughts. I'm usually the one who doesn't do mushy but he makes me like this, he always has done but he's just oblivious to it. I take a deep breath as I lean against him and he keeps his arms around me. Maybe I shouldn't come to college for a few days…or weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for the ideas and the proof read x**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twelve

**Joanne's POV**

_**One month later…**_

Well I was officially showing and I felt horrible. I felt bloated and fat (even though it was only a small bump) and Lewis had been trying to persuade me that I look fine. I knew I didn't because even the girls at college were giving me grief. Then again, why did I care what they say? Never. I have never cared in my life, but I guess my hormones must be a little bit higher than usual lately. The heads of the program that me and Lewis (and other wardens) took part in still didn't know about my pregnancy. I had been doing pretty well in hiding my bump under baggy clothes and luckily only few people in the program actually knew about the baby. They thankfully agreed not to say anything and to let me and Lewis tell them when we're ready. I guess after my scan would be best seeing as I really don't like wearing these baggy clothes, despite how comfortable they are.

"Lewis, I'm ready to go" I tell him as I walk into the living room. He scans over me before frowning at my choice of clothing. I had gone for cargos and a baggy Green Day T-shirt. It was the only top I could find that looked half decent to wear to the doctor's while still covering up my bump.

"The sooner people know the better. This isn't you, Jo." He tells me and I knew he was right. This wasn't me; the usual me would have flirty clothing on that sends imaginations wild but lately I just didn't feel like that. I didn't feel glamorous and sexy, I feel bloated, tired and fat. As we head out the door I replay those words round in my head. He was right, as usual. At least he hasn't rubbed it in my face but then again I haven't exactly told him that he was right. And I wasn't planning on doing so.

When we get to the doctors I get myself signed in before we take a seat in the waiting area. I was feeling so exhausted that I didn't dare to sit in the chair just in case I fell asleep; speaking of feelings, I've got a craving for strawberries. Cravings, yet another delight of being pregnant. I guess I know what we're doing after the appointment before we tell the heads of the warden association. We were soon called in by a nice doctor called Dr Calli. She got me to lie on the bed while she spread the cold gel before starting the ultrasound. She was looking for a few moments before she stopped and stared intensely at the screen. I started to get worried and scared, and from what I could gather, so was Lewis.

"Is there anything wrong?" he prompts and the doctor shakes her head slightly before sending us a cheery smile.

"No, everything is perfect. Your baby is healthy and growing at a normal rate" she informs us and I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't bear to think that there was something wrong with the baby. It would kill me if anything happened to my child. After showing us where our baby was and pointing out some features that were starting to develop, she cleaned me up before leaving the room to go fetch our scan. I sat up on the bed and looked at Lewis who was aiming all his attention at me. Was there something on my clothes or my face? I bite my lower lip as I check myself over, praying that there isn't anything there.

**Lewis' POV**

I was looking at the beautiful mother of my child. I wish she didn't feel the urge to dress in those baggy clothes, they really don't suit her. And to me all the bump is, is proof that our child is growing and will soon be a baby that we can hold. She looks at me then and I can see the worry she has as she bites her lower lip and scans herself. She thinks that I'm staring at something that's wrong with her. There is nothing wrong with her and there isn't anything on her clothes or her gorgeous face. I just wanted to admire her before we had to go and tell the heads of the program. I can only imagine how that will end up, especially with how some of the members of the wardens are. Bad Bob being the worst out of them all. I give her hand a little squeeze for her reassurance before the doctor comes back in and hands us a couple of copies of the scan. I was holding a picture of my growing child. Our growing child. I hope the wardens take this okay; I couldn't bear for them to threaten her or the baby over it.


	13. Chapter 13

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirteen

**Joanne's POV**

We stopped and got some strawberries on our way to the wardens because my cravings were driving me nuts, therefore they were driving Lewis nuts as well. I really didn't want to tell them, because, hey, it's not exactly their business is it? No, it's not. Its mine and Lewis', this baby has no effect on them so why should we even feel inclined to tell them. Then again, I do need the maternity leave later on. I was doing jobs here and there for them, alongside with college, and I can't really be doing some of the stuff I have been doing when I'm later on in my pregnancy. When we get there Lewis guides me through the building and towards the meeting room. It was the room that I was taken into not long ago when they were deciding on whether I should be neutered or be a warden.

Lewis knocked on the door and Paul opened it. He motioned for us to enter and Bad Bob pointed to two empty seats opposite him and the others. We took our seats and apparently they were waiting for someone else to turn up. I was starting to feel uncomfortable as Bad Bob's judging eyes scanned over me.

"It's unusual for you to be wearing things like that" Bad Bob states as he motions to my outfit. He was right; it was unusual for me to be wearing things like this. I guess once people know about the pregnancy I can maybe start wearing some of my usual attire again. I noticed then how Marion was giving me those knowing looks, and when I dared her to tell me what that look was about she inclined her head towards my stomach.

The doors then suddenly slammed open and in walked the man from my dreams and next to him was another man who looked almost identical. But the other man had grey eyes and was slightly taller than the guy who threatened me in my dream. I was frozen as I watched the man who was supposed to be a figment of my imagination walk over and take his seat. He looked at me and smiled while inclining his head in acknowledgment of me. That's when I got some flashbacks from the dream. It was definitely him, and if it's not, then he has a very good look alike.

"Joanne, Lewis this is Viktor Laine." Bob introduces him and Lewis nods at him in greeting whereas I'm completely still and unmoving. I had no idea how to feel, or how to react. This was the man who had told me that if I didn't get rid of my baby, he would get rid of me. But surely this baby can't bear as much power as he was implying. I rip myself back into reality when Marion asks what we wished to speak to them about. I could tell Marion knew, but she wanted us to confirm it to everyone else. I stayed quiet and looked at Lewis helplessly. I tried to tell him through our eyes that I didn't want to tell them yet and that I needed to talk to him first. But he obviously didn't get the clear message as he turned back to the leaders before us.

"We wanted to inform you of some news we have." He tells them and everyone looks intrigued other than Marion who somehow managed to already figure out the situation, and Viktor and his 'twin'.

"Well, Jo's pregnant" he tells them and I watch them all look between the two of us before they lean back into their chairs and start whispering stuff between each other. But all the way through that, Viktor was watching me with those striking eyes, he was clearly stating the threat but in a more silent way. What he doesn't realise is that I would happily die if it meant my child could live a joyful life.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fourteen

**Lewis' POV  
><strong>

They all whispered between each other and when I looked over at Jo she had gone pale and looked really uncomfortable in here. I was about to ask her if she was okay, when Bad Bob spoke up on behalf of the leaders.

"We've had a brief discussion and we will allow the child to be born, but do be warned that if this child has any form of power we will be running tests. The last thing we need is a child with both your two's potential running through it" he states and we both nod as we stand up. We were about to walk out when I thought of a question and turned back round to them.

"Will Jo be able to get maternity leave later on?" I ask and Marion nods before motioning for us to leave.

When the door was closed I turned to look at Jo; she was that pale that it worried me.

"Jo, are you okay?" I ask and she suddenly breaks out of her daze as she looks at me.

"Yeah" she replies simply before taking off a head of me. I quickly catch up to her because I was not letting her out of my sight, even I could tell that she was lying to me. Just as we got to the exit I grabbed her hand and spun her so she was looking at me.

"Jo, you can tell me. Something's bothering you and don't try and lie to me because I can see it" I tell her and she just rolls her eyes as she pulls her hand out of mine.

"I'm fine" she says firmly before leaving ahead of me.

I don't like her hiding stuff from me, especially if it bothers her or has anything to do with the baby. They're my life and I can't lose them, I need them but she's so oblivious of it that it makes my heart ache. I want her to open up to me, I want her to know that I will always be there for her to both talk to and rely on. I want to be her knight in shining armour; I want to be the one who makes her feel safe and happy. But she won't even talk to me about it; maybe she just doesn't want me to know anything about it. But I can see how much it bothers her and I won't give up until she tells me.

**Joanne's POV**

Lewis was still giving me those concerned and determined looks all the way home and it was really starting to annoy me. I wanted to tell him about it so much, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't know why but I just didn't feel as if I should bring him into this, I didn't want him worrying because no matter what he will never lose his child. I won't let it happen; I would rather die than let this baby die. I've had a good run of life so far, and now it's this child's turn to learn the wonders of the universe. At least I will die knowing that I've brought another life into this world, and that's like the best thing you could ever ask for. Despite it still growing inside me, I love it. I love my baby and I will always love him or her forever, even when I'm dead and gone.

We walk into the flat and I walk towards the bathroom, a nice bubble bath usually helps to clear my mind and relax me. And right now that's exactly what I needed. I needed to relax and forget about everything, just for a little while. But before I could enter Lewis spoke up.

"Jo, I'm always going to be here; I'll always listen to you. You just need to trust me and open up" he tells me and I take a deep breath before nodding and heading in. He was right; I did need to open up to him. But I just couldn't do it; I can't let him know what's happening. He'll try risking his own life just to save me and I don't want that. As long as he's alive and so is our child, I'll die happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fifteen

**Joanne's POV**

_I was sat in that room again, but this time the man, Viktor, was stood up and eyeing me carefully. He also had someone else with him; it was his 'twin'. The one that looked almost identical to him but their eyes were different colours. Viktor noticed my assessing gaze on his 'twin' so he took the liberty in introducing him to me._

"_Joanne, this Ashan. He is the Djinn who has been helping me out lately, but when I reminded you of my last visit when I saw you in that meeting room a few days ago, you didn't quite pick up the message. Instead, we hear your friend tell us that you're keeping the baby. So, you want to die do you? If so I can just do it now and kill two birds with one stone…" he starts before I rudely interrupt him._

"_You told me that I would live if I get rid of my baby. Otherwise I die and the baby lives. So I believe you can't actually kill me until my baby's born, and if you kill us both, Lewis will hunt you down and kill you" I tell him and he smiles slightly._

"_You're quite feisty, I like it. It's good in a person; it's such a shame that in about 6 months I will have to kill you. Oh and by the way, even if the baby does live; if it has more power than I believe is manageable then I will kill the child as well" were his last words before I shot up in bed panting._

I was shaking slightly as I replayed his last words in my head. He would still kill my child if I was dead. But only if the baby carries more power than is manageable. Maybe I can persuade Lewis to help hide our baby's powers, that is if they actually have any. There is still that slim chance they won't but from what I can see and feel, this baby has power. And a lot of it at that. I suddenly felt scared and horrified. I didn't want to go back to sleep if he was going to invade my dreams yet again. I just want to sleep peacefully and undisturbed. I just feel as if I want to be held and comforted. I usually wouldn't do this because I hate people fussing over me, but I really feel as though I need Lewis. That I need to tell him of these dreams, well warnings that are projected into my dreams. He needs to know.

**Lewis' POV**

I was attempting to get to sleep but I felt as though something was wrong. As though there was some tension and worry in the air. I decided to ignore it and put it down to my imagination, well that was until I heard a soft knock on my door. I quickly jumped out of bed and answered it to Jo. She looked exhausted and a little unnerved. But when she looked up at me I saw her eyes do one of those quick scans of my body. I wondered what she was looking at when I remembered I was topless. I only had on my dark blue pyjama bottoms (and boxers of course). I smiled at her and she just shrugged, leading me to pull her into my arms. I could tell she wanted to tell me something and by the looks of it, she just didn't know how to put it. I hope she figures out how to phrase it soon because I want to know what's bothering her. I hate it when she's like this, it drives me crazy. When she looks as though she had thought of what to say she asked if we could sit down and I nodded and headed over to my bed, where she followed straight after.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you Atescolifewithatwinandmonkey for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter sixteen

**Lewis' POV**

_**3 weeks later…**_

Me and Jo were sat at college under the tree. It was a hot sunny day and we had a free period; so I took that to my advantage and decided to discuss some things with her. Since she had told me about her dreams, well threats, I've been a little panicky about her. I didn't know whether she was telling the truth or whether her imagination had gone overboard. But I had nothing to say she was wrong, so I'm going to believe her and try to sort this. I know she's happy to die if it means out child can live, but I want her and the baby to live. I don't want either one of them dead and I will prevent it. Even if it means I lose my life in deal. That tells you something if I'm willing to give up my life for her. I love her so much that I would move the stars themselves just to make her happy.

**Flashback**

_I followed her lead and sat on the bed next to her. She looked anxious as she twiddled her thumbs and tried to look at anything but me. I was starting to think that it was me that was causing her to be like this. But I was soon proved wrong when she opened her mouth, but the words evaporated off her lips. She was really struggling to form the necessary words._

"_Jo?" I asked and she finally managed to raise her gaze up to meet mine and I could see a slight tear in her eye._

"_You can tell me" I assure her and she takes in a deep breath before releasing it._

"_I know it's just that… it's difficult to say" she admits and I wrap my arms around her. Assuring her that I have all the time in the world, so she can take as long as she needs._

_She relaxes in my arms and buries her face in my chest before mumbling something I couldn't quite catch. When I ask her about it she lifts her head and tells me everything about her dreams and about how she saw the same man in the meeting room. I assumed she was referring to Viktor, and as she carried on I started to feel my blood boil. No one threatens her and my child and gets away with it. Not if I'm involved, and I'm willing to do everything in my possession to stop it from happening. Even if it means I sacrifice my own life for hers. She's worth it all._

**End of flashback**

It has been 3 weeks and I still feel the same way. I'm still willing to sacrifice everything, just for her. I only wish I could actually get the courage to tell her how I feel, because I would die to save her, I want her to know how I feel. But maybe she would be better off if I didn't tell her, if I told her then died she would never be able to function afterwards. I would permanently crowd her mind and I don't want that to happen. I want her to be able to move on, I don't want to hold her back. I feel her move next to me and she soon has her head resting against my chest. I put my arm around her, not knowing whether this gesture was one of friendship, or one of love. I really hoped it was the second one, because heck, that would just make my day.

If she told me she loved me, then I would tell her that I reciprocate her feelings. I wasn't going to die and leave her feeling rejected. Speaking of that, I still needed to go talk to this Viktor person to get the full details. Surely there must be a mistake somewhere, or there must at least be a way around it. There must be some way to stop this from happening, because if I can get around this without any deaths and for me to still be alive and have my family, I was willing to take it. I was willing to take that chance. Like I said, she's worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seventeen

**Joanne's POV**

I was scared. I never thought that I would get this scared, but I was. I was frightened because I knew exactly where Lewis had gone. He had gone to make a deal with the devil. A deal that could potentially kill him. Why couldn't he for once in his life obey my wishes? I told him I didn't want him involved because as long as he and this child are alive, I don't care, I will happily die. But he doesn't want that, he wants me to live, so he's willing to sacrifice himself for my survival. As much as I love him, this is going too far outside my comfort zone. I don't want him risking his life, but then again he won't risk his life. Well, not at first. Firstly he will try and find a way around it so we all survive, but this particular devil has quite the blood lust. So I believe he has a stronger battle on his hands then he first intended.

I shove those thoughts away as I run upsets and to the toilet. I hate morning sickness but it was slightly worse this morning but I fear that is because I haven't slept very well (due to Lewis being gone all night) and I hadn't had any breakfast this morning. Once my waves of nausea had died down I cleaned up and made my move into the kitchen. I wasn't having a repeat of last time. I needed to make sure both me and my baby received the supplements our bodies crave. Turns out I wasn't in the mood for cooking, so I just got a bowl of breakfast, some orange juice and just sat down on the sofa watching telly. I was still in my PJ's because since my baby bump had come in, I had been feeling much more comfortable in my pyjama's than I do in my normal clothes. Even my maternity clothes didn't feel as comfy as my PJ's.

I decided to spend the day just being lazy while I waited for Lewis to come home. I know I'm supposed to be at college today but I really don't feel like it. Especially when Lewis is out and about, and I have no idea where he is. If only he knew how much he worries me. I guess that's something you start to get used to about Lewis, you get used to the fact that he's almost always gone without a trace. When he gets back I am going to have serious words with him over it. I hate it when he makes me worried sick. And since I'm pregnant, my emotions and hormones have been multiplied by about twenty. So good luck Lewis because when I see you next, you are in for it big time. But I had to leave that to the side as the lack of sleep took its toll on me. I eventually drifted off to sleep but before I let dream land take me I remember hearing the door opening and shutting.

**Lewis' POV**

I snuck into the flat and made sure I had closed the door quietly. I had partially dealt with the situation but I needed to do further things that I had no intention of telling Jo about. When I walked into the living room I noticed a sleeping Jo on the sofa. She must have been really tired for her to fall asleep on the sofa. She always complained to me about how uncomfortable the sofa was to sleep on. But I never really saw her point; I thought it was perfectly comfortable. I went into the kitchen to get a drink and when I re-emerged I quickly went and grabbed the remote from Jo's side. No way was I watching Jeremy Kyle in the afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eighteen

**Joanne's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of Top Gear in the background. I grunted slightly as I forced myself awake and into a sitting position where I saw Lewis sat perched on the armchair. He looked at me and smiled but I just glared at him. He is not getting off the hook for this. I'm fed up of him getting to make all the decisions and this is one decision that I at least want to be a part of. And if he won't tell me what he's been doing all night, then I'll just have to go face the Devil, formally known as Viktor, and his Djinn Ashan. I scowled at Lewis until he released a breath that he probably hadn't realised he was holding.

"Jo, its no-"

"It's not what Lewis? It's not how it seems? I'm pretty sure it is. You've been out all night; I've been worried and don't try to lie to me. I know where you've been. I'm not stupid" I tell him and he has the decency to look down.

"Jo, I just want you and the baby safe. That's all." He tells me and I calm myself down a little bit.

"Lewis, all I'm asking is for you to at least include me in this decision if you're not going to leave it like I said you should. If you're determined to try and sort this, fine I'll let you. But I want to be a part of any decisions, this situation includes me. In fact it was created because of me" he looks at me shocked.

"Jo, you didn't create this mess. He created this mess; all we've done is create a new life. One that we will love and cherish forever. And to be honest I was expecting more of a fight from you" Lewis being Lewis made the last bit seem like a joke to help lighten the mood. He did a good job seeing as he managed to pull a small smile out from me.

"Yeah, well I'm not really up for battling. I'm exhausted" I admit and he comes over and sits next to me.

"Is this what pregnancy does to all women?" he asks and I slap his chest playfully.

"You try carrying a baby for 9 months and tell me you don't feel exhausted during the entire pregnancy" I say and he laughs as he gets up and heads into the kitchen on the promises of bringing me some orange juice with him when he comes back in. I took that opportunity to go and change into some actual clothes. I was starting to feel like a slob in my PJ's. When I returned Lewis was sat flipping through the mail. It was actually really funny to see him flipping through mail; I have no idea why, it just did. He heard my giggling and sent me that adorable small smile I love. I wish I could just come out and tell him that I love him. It would make life so much easier for me.

Unfortunately I had to forget that thought as I heard the doorbell go. I went over and I answered it to none other than Bad Bob. He smiled at me before letting himself in practically. Lewis was straight up and next to me as we both watched Bad Bob.

"Before you start shouting at me, I have a plan. I know what's been thrown at you as an obstacle and believe it or not I know how to fix it" he tells us and we both stare at him in disbelief. How did he find out about this? How did he know that we were being threatened over our child? Then it all made sense when he pulled out his Djinn bottle. He had some inside help.

**AN: Ooh, which Djinn do you all thin it's going to be?**


	19. Chapter 19

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nineteen

**Joanne's POV**

"You had inside help" Lewis states to which Bob returns with a nod. He was using his Djinn to spy on the men who were threatening me.

"How is this going to help?" I ask. I mean sure, he had a Djinn but surely that can't do anything.

"In many ways. This particular Djinn is very powerful and will be able to protect all three of you while we try and sort this out. We can't afford to lose any of you. Lewis is very powerful himself, you hold more potential than anyone I have ever met and that baby your carrying could be very valuable to the wardens one day. Especially if it has the abilities that you two do" he tells us and I stare blankly for a minute as I let this settle in.

"How is this Djinn going to be able to protect us?" I demand.

"Well, he basically puts a barrier around you. But while he's helping he's going to need to be able to sleep. He can carry on his protection in his sleep, but without sleep he won't be much use to you. Djinn don't need to sleep as regular as humans, so he will be up most of the time, but sleep is essential for him to maintain his energy" Bad Bob informs us and we both nod. I was still confused as to what was happening, but it was obvious that Lewis understood and by the looks of it he was all for it as well. I guess I had to just trust them and follow along in the best way I can.

"Well, I guess you should meet your protector." Bob tells us as he flips the cap off the glass bottle and calls for his Djinn to appear. When he had finished manifesting the Djinn was gorgeous. He had a glowing tan, lovely brown hair that was slightly messy but still gorgeous. He had an amazing body and I could feel myself staring at him. I heard Bob laugh a little when he noticed me openly staring at this God. If it wasn't for the fact that I was pregnant and showing, I would have been straight there talking to him. But even I know it's against the rules for the warden's to be involved with a Djinn. And anyway, I love Lewis. So why would I need a Djinn when I have the father of my child. Well, that's if he ever realises that I need him and that I love him.

"Joanne, Lewis, this is David. He's been told that he has to look after you all and protect you. He's also been told that he has to make sure that all three of you live" Bob informs us. I noticed Lewis nod slightly but he had his attention aimed at me. I wondered why at first, but then I realised that I was still staring at the Djinn in front of me. I mentally shook myself out of it and smiled at Lewis to try and ease his nerves. But I could tell that something was bothering him. Whether it was something to do with me or maybe it was because he was having second thoughts about this plan. Heck, for all I know with Lewis it's probably both. Bob gave us a few more words before leaving. He kept the Djinn bottle but we got the Djinn. I only hope this actually works; I don't want to lose my baby or Lewis. Well, this is only temporary, right?

**AN: Sorry for short chapter but if I can get some reviews I will make the next one extra-long xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty

**Lewis' POV**

All Jo had gone on about over the last week since we've had Bob's Djinn protecting us, is about how great David's tan is. She loved how his natural tone was practically glowing, she adored it. She hadn't told me this in person but I had overheard her telling a couple of her friends about it, and it really pissed me off. I didn't want him getting her attention, I love her. I should be the only one she has eyes for, but I can't expect her not to ogle other men when we don't even go out. I hated being jealous, it was a horrible feeling but I couldn't help it. So I went out and got a fake tan in the hope I could look just as appealing as David. But unfortunately it hadn't quite gone to plan…

"I look horrendous" I state as I stare at my image in the mirror. I actually looked like an orange. My fake tan had gone that wrong, that I actually physically looked like an orange you would find in a fruit bowl. I knew I should have just gone and got it done professional, but oh no, my friend insisted that I was better off doing it myself. Obviously not! I mean, God, look at me. I look like I got attacked with orange paint. Well, at least it was a darker shade of orange and not a lighter one. That would have gone down well if it was lighter….

"Oh my God, Lewis what happened?" I heard Jo gasp from behind me. I turn around and face her stunned image as she stares at me. She takes in my horrific tragedy and through it all I could see that she just wanted to burst out laughing. But she had the decency to hold it back as she scanned me again and again. I guess all I'm doing is pushing her further and further into that David Djinn dude.

"I was trying for a fake tan, you know to spice things up in my life a bit, but unfortunately it went incredibly wrong" I tell her and I could see the sympathy that she had flowing for me. I didn't need her sympathy; all I wanted from her was our child and her love. But I will never have her love because I'm a scared jealous bastard who won't admit he's in love her.

"Why would you possibly want to get a fake tan? And don't even think about lying to me Lewis" she warns me and I sigh. I guess I had better just tell her the truth. Maybe I'll leave a few details out, but other than that I will try and keep as close to the truth as possible.

"I guess I was jealous because I heard you talking to your friends about David" I admit and her facial expression crosses several emotions before it settled o9n something that I couldn't quite recognise and a small smile that played on her lips.

"Oh Lewis there was no need to do this. I prefer you to David any day" she tells me while walking over and takng my hand in her's. her hand's were so soft as they sat in my big ones.

"I have no interest in David, only for you. Look, Lewis, there has always been this thing that I've felt for you. But until now I guess I've been way too scared to tell you, but Lewis, I love you" she admits and I felt as if my heart was fluttering as I stared at her in shock. She loves me.

"Do you really love me or is this just a way to make me feel better?" I ask, wanting to be certain.

"No Lewis it's not. Believe it or not, I actually do love you" she tells me again and even now the words sounded weird coming from her mouth. But they sounded so right, so perfect as they fell from her beautiful lips.

"I love you too. I always have Jo, but I never thought you felt the same." I admit to her and she smiles again as she leans up and kisses me. The kiss was so soft and tender that I couldn't pull myself away, but instead I kissed her back with everything I had. Well, that was until we were interrupted by the doorbell.


	21. Chapter 21

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Lewis' POV**

I reluctantly pull away from Jo to answer the door. I was seriously contemplating on not answering the door but instead staying here with Jo. Surely it can't be anything serious. But of course I stand corrected as the gentle doorbell turns into persistent banging. I groan as I traipse over to the door and sling it open.

"About time you answered" the man I never thought I would see again states.

"How did you find me? I thought I told you to stay away from me" I demand as I stare at him with intense eyes. He will not just waltz straight back into my life when I specifically said I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father? Now let me in son" he orders and I laugh dryly before slamming the door in his face. My father will not ruin my last bit of happiness. He has caused me enough trouble as it is.

"Who was that?" Jo asks but when she turns around and looks at my face she rushes over to me where she envelopes me in a hug. It was slightly awkward considering that she did have a bit of a bump going on, but I didn't mind at all.

"No one" I assure her as I kiss the side of her face softly. "Where's David?"

"He's sleeping. I guess he uses a lot of his energy up and like Bob said he's pretty useless if he doesn't get his rest when needed" Jo informs me. I ask her to go sit down and to not answer the door to no one. He may have stopped knocking but I know he's still lingering outside somewhere.

**Joanne's POV**

I didn't know what was wrong with Lewis but since he answered the door he's been on edge. He keeps looking out the window every so often, and whenever the doorbell rings and I go to get the door he orders me to stay where I am. I hate it when people try to give me orders. The only reason I was even remotely letting Lewis order me around was because something was bothering him and I wanted to know what it was. If I tried to go against him now, I might push him away and he might not want to talk to me about it. I want him to be able to turn to me and trust me. I was about to say something to Lewis when David walked in looking like a complete model.

I know, I know, I shouldn't see him like that but let's be honest; I am in love with Lewis, yes, but all girls will still comment on a boy's hotness. And this boy (Djinn) had it all working for him.

"David, could you help me please?" I ask and he nods while giving me a charming smile.

"But of course. What is it you wish for me to help with?" he asks and I nod towards Lewis. He gives me that knowing look and nod before walking toward the front door. The next thing I know it had been slung open and he's dragging in this man. I had no idea who he was, but when he entered our living room Lewis instantly tensed up. Who is he? And why does he cause such a reaction in Lewis? I will get to the bottom of this. That is one vow that I plan on carrying out.

**AN: Sorry I know it's a short chapter but I promise I will make the next one longer and better xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Joanne's POV**

"Who are you?" I demand and the man stares up at me with wide eyes, especially when he spots my baby bump.

"This one's father. And who are you?" he asks while looking between me and Lewis.

"I'm his girlfriend and mother of his child" I inform him and I can see how tense Lewis is. I walk over to him and grab his hand. He relaxes remotely before looking at me with pleading eyes. He wants me to get rid of this man, I could read it all over him but I wasn't going to obey that. I want to know why this man has this effect on Lewis; I want to know why Lewis doesn't feel comfortable around his own father.

"Lewis, tell me. And don't you dare lie to me" I warn him and he takes in a deep breath as he gives his father a disapproving look that was mixed in with disgust.

"Yes, he is my father. Not a very good one at that; when I was 16 he cheated on my mum with his accountant. He even knocked her up, since then I have disowned him and I don't plan on removing that" he admits to me and I look at his father with a disgusted look. Who does that? Who in their right mind cheats on their wife and gets another woman pregnant? I can see how much it hurt Lewis to even think about that. I nod over to David and he returns the gesture as he grabs the man, while David is dealing with him I wrap Lewis in my arms and tell him that I was sorry.

"It's not your fault what he did, and you were only curious about it. But Jo, listen, he's not going to give up now. He's going to keep coming back and trying to talk to either me or you" he tells me and I raise my eyebrow.

"Why would he try talking to me?"

"Because you're with me. He'll see you as his chance to get to me. Please don't let him use you" he begs and I guarantee him that his father has no chance of even getting within a foot of me. He smiles before giving me a sweet little kiss and retaking my hand in his. Despite this, I still want to know what this is all about. I can tell that there's more to it than Lewis is letting on. I will find out, but maybe now isn't the right time to intrude on his past. I don't want to risk what we have, we've only just established it and I'm taking no chances on losing it.

**Lewis' POV**

If only Jo knew the full extent of what this man has put me through. Put my family through. He cheated on my mother then when she found out, she gave him the option of either choosing her (who he had been married to for over 20 years) or the 27 year old floozy. Of course he chose the younger meat and left me and mother. He then returned only a month later and told me that he was going to be having a baby and I was going to be an older sibling. I disowned him right there and then, I refused to be a part of his little 'family' role play. He hadn't even talked to me since he left and when he does, it was to tell me he was having another child with someone else. He made me sick. Ever since that day, I vowed not to be like him. I wasn't going to cheat on my partner; I wasn't going to knock another woman up. And I was certainly not going to cause my child such dismay.

Mine and Jo's child means the world to me and in no way will I ever cause harm physically or emotionally to my baby. This baby is my chance to have the family that I always wanted, I always wanted to have a wife that I could be proud of and I always wanted to be a father. I will be a better dad than my own, and I will show Jo that she's the only one for me. But before I can do that, I need to open up to her and tell her things that I have never told anyone else. We can't have this relationship if all we do is hide things from each other and I can't prove to her that she's all I ever wanted, if I can't even tell her my secrets. My life experiences. I will approach the subject at a better time; maybe I can take her out somewhere tomorrow and talk to her then. I'm sure she won't mind missing a day of college.


	23. Chapter 23

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Joanne's POV**

_I was just waking up in a hospital where there was the crying of a baby. I looked around the room and spotted the source of the crying; it was indeed a child. A baby girl at that. She was in a cute baby pink sleep suit and she had a little pink hat on that matched her outfit. The child was almost calling out to me, so I did what my instincts suggested and I got up to the beautiful baby girl lying in the hospital cot next to my bed. I picked her up carefully and she instantly stopped crying when I started to rock her gently in my arms. She was as cute as a button. _

"_I see you heard her then" I hear a voice coo to me. I turn around and spot Viktor stood their staring at us with a smirk. I held the little girl closer to me in a protective way. He was not going to take this poor innocent child._

"_She's called Raine. She's your baby Joanne" he tells me and I look at him shocked. I look down at the baby in my arms and she looked straight back at me. She had the same eyes as me but she had Lewis' nose. She was precious. And Raine was definitely a perfect name for her. But why was Viktor here right now telling me all this. He must have read it on my face seeing as he carried on with what he had probably already planned out in his head._

"_That's your baby, yours and Lewis'. You were right in believing that there was a way for you all to be alive and well, but it involves you taking a great sacrifice. Are you willing to take that sacrifice to hold your child, your baby girl, when she's born for real?" he challenges me with not only his words, but with his eyes as well._

"_I would do anything for my baby, and you know that" _

"_Good, then I suggest you listen carefully because this is the only chance you get at saving all your lives" I nod to him, to indicate he should carry on._

"_In order for the balance to be correct, you must sacrifice the life of a loved one. Any loved one will do, but the stronger they are, the better" he tells me and I look down at my baby girl. Even though she wasn't real, she felt real and it won't be long before she will be here for real._

"_Strong as in physically, or strong as in powerful?" I ask._

"_Powerful. Preferably a warden and do you know what? If they're strong enough then it doesn't even have to be a loved one" he informs me and I nod as I contemplate this new information._

"_So, in order for me, Lewis and our baby to be together in the end; we must sacrifice either a loved one, or someone who is very powerful" I confirm._

"_Close enough. If you need me, I'll appear" he tells me before waving goodbye and disappearing._

I shoot up in bed panting and my head is instantly bombarded with thoughts from that, what would you call it, dream? Premonition? A mixture of both? Something along those lines. The only thought that came through clearly and made the most sense, was the one that insisted I went straight to Lewis and told him everything. I knew that was exactly what I needed to do; so I dragged myself out of bed and made my way over to Lewis' room. He called for me to enter and when he saw my face he knew something was up straight away. I love how he can do that by just looking at someone's expression. Even I struggle to do that sometimes; I have habits of mistaking one expression with another.

"Jo?" he asks as he climbs out of bed and walks over to me, embracing me in a hug. Maybe Lewis will know what to do. I can only hope…


	24. Chapter 24

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Lewis' POV**

Not again. What has happened this time to cause Jo to look so pale and deep in thought? She was sat next to me on my bed and I was watching her, trying to work out what she might have in store. It couldn't have been good because she sighed as she turned her head to look at me with her sparkling eyes.

"I had a dream premonition thing, and I think you need to know what it was about" she admits and I motion for her to carry on. She explains it all to me and when she's finished we sit there in silence as I let all this new information sink in. from what had managed to sink in and stay, was that we were going to have a daughter that is going to be called Raine, but in order for us all to be alive and be a family; we have to kill someone.

Basically this Viktor guy wants us to be murderers, to sacrifice someone's life in order to save our own. I want us to be together and alive, but I don't know if I will be able to kill someone in order for that to happen. But I know someone who would be more than happy to help with this dilemma; he has probably killed hundreds of people. It is definitely his style if he can't be bothered to deal with someone. Heck, he was quite willing to have Jo neutered and possibly killed, but luckily there were more votes to keep her alive and in the warden's. I was thankful for that.

"We'll figure it out, but right now you need to sleep. Your exhausted and even I know that you've been struggling to sleep lately" I tell her and she sighs again in defeat. She really was exhausted if she doesn't even want to attempt to put up a fight.

"Can I stay in here, please?" she asks and I tell that's fine as we lie down and she cuddles into my chest. I kiss her forehead gently and when she finally falls to sleep I carefully move her so I can get up. Not that I wanted to, but I was better off doing this now while she was sleeping than when she was awake and ready to argue against me.

I wasn't going to do anything bad, but I needed to have a talk with David and I knew he was awake seeing as he had already slept. When I walk into my living room I spot him sat there on the sofa reading. But he puts his book away when he notices my presence I sit down across from him and he pays attention to every detail I'm giving him.

**Joanne's POV**

_Once again I woke up sat in the hospital, but this time was different. There was no crying and there was definitely no Viktor. I scanned around the room in the hope of finding someone in the room with me. There indeed was someone there but I couldn't them; I could only hear the silent sobs that were coming from them._

"_Hello?" I ask and the person turns round and I see its Lewis. But his face was wet and bruised, and he looked at me with sad eyes. I felt my heart sink as I felt that something was wrong but I couldn't place what it was that was causing me to feel like this._

"_What's wrong?" I ask him concerned and he walks over to me before collapsing into the chair at the side of the bed. He looked terrible. He was pale and had tear streaks on his cheeks, he looked like a man on the verge of depression._

"_We…We lost our baby, Jo" he admits and I feel the tears that start to drip from my eyes. What did he mean we lost our baby?_

"_You had a miscarriage; they said it was caused by all the stress that was being put on you but that wasn't the only factor. They said the main reason it probably happened was because of the car crash" he informs me and I stare at him. What car crash was he going on about?_

_I then realised that I was bruised and I could feel a little bit of blood dripping down my head. I look down at myself and saw that I was wrapped in bandages and I had a cast on my arm. There was a car crash? Just as my crying started to speed up and my vision began to blur, I spotted Bad Bob stood at the door smirking at us._


	25. Chapter 25

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Joanne's POV**

By the time my eyes had fluttered open and reality had become real; I was shaking with silent tears pouring down my cheeks. That's one dream that no person deserves to see, but I couldn't help but feel as though it wasn't just a dream. But in fact it was more of a premonition. Maybe a warning. Was that what was going to happen if we didn't fulfil the task that will allow me my family? I hope it wasn't, but that little voice in my mind kept telling that it was. That if I didn't murder an innocent soul, then I will lose the innocent soul that is growing inside me.

Once I felt as though I wasn't going to collapse down crying if I attempted to walk, I got out of bed and made my way out of the bedroom and towards the living room where I hope I could find Lewis. I noticed that he was gone when I woke, and I really needed him right now. I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be okay. I don't usually go to find comfort; I'm usually much stronger than this. But when you have just had a dream about losing your child, you need the comforting words of those closest to you. And if I was to be honest, Lewis was the closest thing I have.

I silently walked along the hallway and when I approached the living room I heard hushed voices talking. Stopping in my tracks, I move to the side so I wasn't in view of whoever was talking in the living room.

"Look, this situation is too complicated for Jo to handle. She's pregnant for Christ's sake! I don't think she could manage the stress this is bringing on her" I recognised that voice instantly. Its silky smoothness, that usually sounded so calm but right now sounded agitated. I have never heard Lewis like this. He's usually so calm and hands on, but right then he sounded annoyed, agitated and even a little scared. Scared for me.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do, but I am willing to do anything necessary to help with the situation" David. Lewis was talking David. To say that at first they didn't get on, but now they were talking to each other. And it was civilised! I stayed hidden and silent as I listened in on their little discussion which was revolved around me. I wonder if Lewis had told him about my weird dream that was also a premonition thing. It was all very confusing to me and I was in the hopes that Lewis knew how to decode all this and come up with a conclusion.

"Lewis I suggest you stop talking now if you wish to keep this a secret" David warns him and I should have known that he could sense me. Bloody Djinn know everything.

"What do you mea- Oh. Jo…" Lewis half calls half scolds. I move into the room, revealing myself to them and Lewis' hard look suddenly softens when he gets a better look at me.

"Jo?" he asks softly and for answer I just walk over to his now standing form and embrace him in a hug. He has such a unique smell that it always calms me. I wonder why he has this effect on me.

"What's happened? Please tell me" he begs as he smooth's my hair back from my face so he can look into my eyes.

I take a quick glance at David and decide that if I don't tell him, no doubt Lewis will. I tell Lewis to sit back down because even I know that he needs to be sat down for what I'm about to tell him. This just makes everything so much more complicated, why am I always in the middle of every problem and complication? It's just not fair.


	26. Chapter 26

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Lewis' POV**

I sat quietly and listened to Jo. I never interrupted her, even though I had millions of questions buzzing round in my head. And when she broke down crying when she got to the bit about us losing the baby I held her for all I was worth. I hated that she was the one who was suffering with all this; I know I was involved but she had the full load of it all. All of this was centred around her and now not only did she have to cope with that stress, but now she even had these stupid dreams, well nightmares, attacking her at night. She doesn't even feel safe enough to sleep anymore; it makes me feel useless. I can't protect her in her sleep.

I kept her cuddled up in my arms where she carried on sobbing, I noticed that David was suddenly aware and he was no longer portraying a relaxed aura. He seemed…agitated.

"David" I pressure and he snaps his gaze to me. His eyes flaming into a bronze colour, before dying back down to his regular brown ones that he wore around humans.

"Yes?" he asks innocently. For response I just give him a stern look and he sighs, knowing that he has lost. Obviously something he isn't used to.

"I have witnesses something similar before. And from what you've told me, I have an idea" he tells me. Jo managed to sober up slightly from her crying to turn her head remotely so she could look at David.

"I have a plan in mind as well. But I'm guessing with you having some experience with this, yours will be better. Please do share" I ask and he inclines his head in respect.

"You tell me that in order for all of you, including the baby, to survive; you must kill someone. So why not kill the one person who deserves it, but is unaware of this" it was more of a statement than a question, but it made sense and I was willing to go with it. Only problem is; who does he have in mind? When I put this forward he just returned it with a sly grin. He has something up his sleeve and when he explained it to us; we both agreed that it was a good idea. But in order for it to take place, there has to be different steps in which we will take.

Step one – release David from his imprisonment.

"How are we going to do that exactly? You know, release you from Bad Bob. Are we going to take the glass into our custody or do you want us to smash it…" Jo lets the sentence drop because there were several different things that could have been interpreted and she didn't want to list the never ending list. David obviously expected that because he explained it all to us.

"I suggest that you take it into your custody first. That way I will be able to amplify more power, but if I do that; you must break the bottle straight afterwards. You must promise me that" he orders and I think about it. It seems like a fair deal to me and Jo agreed as well so I extended my hand and he took it.

"Deal" I tell him with a slight smile tugging on my lips. Over the next 6 months we will end this once and for all. It's a win win situation on all sides.

After that discussion I made sure to get Jo back to bed. She was exhausted; you could clearly see it despite her protests. She needs rest if she wants to take part, I am reluctant in getting her involved in this plan but even I know that I stand no chance if she wants to be involved. I either accept her in or she'll go off on her own and try to do it by herself. That I can't risk.


	27. Chapter 27

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Lewis' POV**

Over the last week, me, Jo and David have been discussing our plan and where and how we should tackle the first step. We came up with an idea but it cannot take place just yet, we need more time to prepare before we even start to take actions that could end with consequences. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a whimper from the kitchen. I shot up and in there at the speed of light practically, and when I got in there I saw Jo sat on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Jo" I shout as run over to her. Oh, God what is happening? Why is she crying and why is her stomach hurting her?

"Lewis I need to go to hospital. NOW" she screams just as another shot of pain strikes her.

Luckily David was already on the job and he said they were going to be here in the next 10 minutes. Throughout that time I never left her side. Her tears were soaking through my shirt but I couldn't care right now, she needs me and I refuse to leave her. Especially when our baby is in danger. I have so many questions buzzing round my head with theories of why this is happening. But the only one that kept repeating itself was the one I didn't want to be true. No matter what, I know that it can't be true. I heard the sound of the sirens as the ambulance approached and soon enough they were in here and loading Jo into it. Me and David were both allowed to go in the ambulance with her. Normally I would have told him to stay here, but I can't stay at the hospital forever and I need someone to keep watch over her, when I have to leave. Not that I plan to.

**Joanne's POV**

Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. There was a huge searing pain throughout my stomach. I was struggling to think, the only thing that I could concentrate on was protecting my baby. But even then I have no idea how to do that. How am I supposed to protect my growing baby while their still in my womb? I can't and it's not fair. I feel so useless just lying here crying and suffering through this agony. On the way to the hospital Lewis kept hold of my hand, sending peaceful vibes into me. Healing vibes. He was using all the power he could gain and using it to send me and the baby his earth powers. They were soothing us and dimming the ache, but it was still there. Just not in full force.

When we get to the hospital they rush me straight into a room where they begin doing all sorts. I couldn't make out anything that was happening; all I could gather was that loads of doctor's were shouting at each other as they ran around doing different things. Some were with me, doing different tests, and others were just there calling different things out to each other as they watched what was happening around them. I want to know why they were in here if they aren't doing anything.

"Ahhh" I shout as yet another stabbing pain claims me. I could feel my eye lids becoming heavy. My breathing was starting to even out, despite the excruciating agony I was going through. I try to fight exhaustion, I can't give into it because if I do; I'm scared that my nightmare will come true. Just without the car crash; I don't want to lose my baby and I definitely know Lewis doesn't want to lose our child either. But I couldn't hold out any longer as my eye lids closed and I fell into darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Lewis' POV**

They have managed to stabilize Jo, but she was out cold for now. The strange thing was, when I tried to heal her; her body wouldn't accept the help. It rejected my attempts at trying to heal her fully but I did manage to dull some of it down. That was proof enough to me that someone was behind this, they were stopping me from trying to help her. Help our baby. They certainly didn't want interference with their plans. Naturally I would have asked David to use his powers, but he can't do anything unless Bob tells him to. I guess we need to move this plan forward and fast, especially if Jo and the baby are now being targeted.

Almost as if David had sensed my anticipation in moving the plan forward, he began talking to me about it. Obviously having very similar thoughts.

"We need to get this show on the road. And fast. Whoever is aiming for her means business. They want to hurt her and harm the baby, so if you wish to care and protect them both; I suggest we get started ASAP" he tells me and I couldn't have agreed more with that.

"When and where do we start?" I ask, getting straight down to business.

Through the entire conversation I kept checking on Jo and watching for any signs that she was waking up, not only did I not want her to hear us talking about speeding the plan up, but I was also anxious for her to open her eyes. Just so I could be positive that she is even remotely okay, just like the doctor's kept insisting she was. I don't want her to hear our conversation because she needs rest after this, and all this plan will do is add more stress onto her. As well as make her want to get involved, but I don't want to do that. Well, not yet anyways. I know how much she hates hospitals so I was almost positive that she will demand to go home, so me and David need to consider where we can talk about this without her over hearing.

Suddenly she began to stir and my head shot up, forgetting all about the exhaustion that was tugging me down. All I want is to see her beautiful eyes so I could be positive that she was better. If not better, then at least stable. And not in pain. I wouldn't be able to just sit here if she was hurting so badly, and I don't know if my earth powers would work this time round. If the occasion came, I really hope they do.

"Lewis" she mumbles as she borders on the line of sleep and reality. She eventually opens her eyes and I can finally look into her gorgeous ones. Her eyes will tell me the truth, as well as how she is feeling.

She didn't look in any pain; in fact she seemed quite relaxed. And I was certain it wasn't from any drugs because they wouldn't give her any just in case it harmed our baby.

"I'm right here" I guarantee her as I take her hand in mine. Giving it a light squeeze in reassurance. David gave me a slight nod, to show that he was going to go off and begin our plan while I spent some time with Jo. Making sure that she was okay, because, believe it or not, I do love her. Despite her being a pain in the ass sometimes.

"He did this didn't he?" she asks. I knew instantly who she was referring to; Viktor. Well Viktor's Djinn, seeing as Viktor can't do this sort of damage without his Djinn at least helping him out.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it might be" I admit and she groans as she sits up. I knew instantly what her next 4 words were going to be, you get that gist after knowing her so well.

"I bloody hate hospitals" she moans and I laugh because I was exactly on target with my presumptions.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for helping me out with this chapter xx **

**WARNING: This chapter is a very sensitive topic and may cause some dismay and possible tears!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Joanne's POV**

_Sitting up in this lumpy hospital bed reading my favourite magazine is the only thing that is keeping me occupied. Lewis had to leave yesterday to go attend to some big warden mission; of course I naturally wanted to go as well. But Lewis told me firmly that I couldn't, plus I had the doctor's on my butt telling me that I can't go anywhere while I'm recovering. They still think that my baby is in danger, and if they believe that, well, then I should listen to them. I will not lose my baby because I was being stubborn and wanted to be out and in action rather than bed resting._

_Just then the door opens and Marion walks in with Paul following closely behind her. They look sad and they wouldn't meet my eyes. I knew instantly that something horrendous has happened. I mean, why else would they be here? To check on me? Yeah right…_

"_Jo, we have some really bad news" Paul tells me, finally raising his eyes to meet mine._

"_It's Lewis; he's dead" Marion carries on; breaking the bad news to me. I automatically move my hand over my mouth to stifle the sob that was instantly released. Tears began pouring like rivers down my cheeks as I look at them through blurred vision._

"_How?" I whisper through the sob and tears that refused to stop or slow down._

"_Fire, I think you don't want the details. At least not now anyway. We're really sorry Jo, you know we'll offer you any support you need with not only your mental and emotional health but with the baby as well" Paul guarantees me._

"_Go. Just go, please" I shout the first bit, but by the time I have finished it was no more than a whisper. They did as asked and left the room; left me to cry out my sorrows. Leaving me to mourn the one person I ever truly loved._

_I bury my head in my pillow and just cry and cry until I was sure there were no tears left. Somehow, I ended up crying myself to sleep._

_***Time skip***_

_I grit my teeth as yet another wave of pain shoots over me. God, it can't be long now. I've been in here for hours! _

"_That's it Jo, just keep breathing. Everything will be okay, I promise" came the calm, soothing voice that I have grown accustomed to. I turn my head to the side slightly so I can look at the familiar face next to me. After Lewis died, God rest his soul, David stuck around with me. Somehow, I don't know how, David managed to get released and instead of going about whatever he would have done before he got imprisoned, he stayed with me. _

_He was nothing compared to Lewis, but I appreciate David with all my heart. I don't know how I would have made it through those months without Lewis; I went through a very dark depression session after Lewis. I couldn't live without him, still struggle to do now. The only thing that kept me going is knowing that Lewis was depending on me to have and care for his child. This baby is the only thing I have left to remember Lewis by. This is his last connection to the living, and that thought alone reduced me to tears just as another wave hit me._

"_Okay, I want you to push on your next contraction" the doctor tells me and I nod meekly. As soon as I felt the contraction attack me, I pushed with all my might. It took a few more pushes, and plenty of tears, before my baby was born. The soft crying flooding my ears, much to my relief. This is real; I am finally having my baby in my arms. Mine and Lewis'. I will love and raise our baby for the both of us, I will always love and miss Lewis but right now our baby needs me. _

"_Congratulations, it's a baby girl" the doctor tells me before she passes me my baby girl. She is so beautiful that it was heart-breaking. She looks so much like Lewis._

_With that thought I burst into tears again, David offers me a soft smile before taking my baby from me so I could properly cry. I need to pull myself together, my baby girl is here now and I need to be there for her no matter what._

"_What you going to call this little cutie then, Jo?" David asks and I look at my child. Never letting my gaze leave her I indicate for David to pass her back to me. He complies and passes her back; looking into her gentle brown eyes I knew exactly what to call her._

"_Raine" I reply, the name I had heard in one of my other dreams. It was perfect._

_***Another time skip***_

"_Have you heard Raine cry?" I ask David when I come back into the living room from my shower. He shakes his head at me offering me a small smile. Me and David don't go out but I allowed him to stay with me. I felt safe having him around and he's been a big help with Raine._

"_I'm just going to go check on her" I tell him as I walk into her room. She usually cries at the slightest sound, she's a very light sleeper. I walk over to her cot to see that she's not moving. I start to panic as I check for a pulse; not finding one. I felt the tears drop down my cheeks as I shake her gently, hoping that she was just having a heavy sleep._

_I still got no response so I shouted for David and he was soon by my side looking over at Raine. He gave my hand a light squeeze before waking over to her cot; he turns back to me and shakes his head._

"_No" I whisper as the tears speed up and I collapse on the floor. Why do I have to lose everything and everyone I love? It's not fair; it's just not fair…._

I felt someone shaking me as they frantically call my name making me suddenly shoot up in bed. My eyes drenched and a massive wet patch on my pillow. I was back at home and Lewis was sat next to me searching my face. Without thinking I throw myself into his arms where he holds me close. He was alive; it was all a dream. It was all just a dream. A nightmare more like. One that I wouldn't wish upon _anyone. _

"Hey, shhh, I have you. That must have been a really bad nightmare. You were thrashing around crying out something along the lines of 'why me?'" he informs me and I just nod my head meekly. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Not yet, I was too emotionally exhausted to go through that pain again.


	30. Chapter 30

**ALL RIGHST GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty

**Lewis' POV**

After Jo's frantic thrashing and crying last night, I never left her side. Even now when it's 9am and I'm still sat, well laid, in bed with her. I don't want to leave her; she was so distraught last night that she couldn't get back to sleep. The only reason she did get to sleep was because I pulled her as close to me as humanely possible. I guess she felt comfort from being close to me. I wonder if that nightmare had anything to do with me. Almost as if she could sense my intense thinking she opened her eyes, going tense for one second before relaxing back into the embrace.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I ask softly.

"Better. Sorry for going weird last night, but that nightmare was horrific" she sniffles into my chest. It's a good thing David's getting on with the plan otherwise he would be able to hear all of this. And if he ever asked her about it, he might upset her. So, yeah, I was pretty joyful he was out currently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and she goes into some deep thinking. While she was sat there contemplating whether to tell me or not, she began welling up with tears. After taking a few deep breaths she opens her mouth to answer.

She explains everything to me and even I had a couple of tears springing to my eyes by the end of it. Usually Jo is such a strong person, never showing any cracks, but I can understand why she broke down after that. Losing not only me but our baby as well. That would be enough to drive anyone over the edge of depression and break downs. I can't kick myself about it because there was no chance of me being able to stop that dream, unless I woke her up earlier. But she didn't start thrashing round until after a good few hours of her being asleep.

I hear the front door open and I quickly jump up and head out with Jo following behind me. I couldn't blame her really; she probably just wants to assure herself more that I'm alive and well, unlike in her nightmare. We walk into the living room to see David sat there with a smug look; he obviously succeeded in his first step.

"How'd you get Jonathon to agree to help?" I ask and he just gives me that look that basically says 'I'm magic'. I roll my eyes as I tell Jo to sit down. I figure she may want some coffee; she always was a coffee addict, but I have narrowed her down to one a day seeing as she is pregnant and I don't want our child to be a caffeine addict.

"David, can you start telling Jo about part 2 please?" I ask and she looks at me funny. Yes, she knew the _original _plan's part 2, but while she was in hospital sleeping; me and David changed it all so that it would be over and done quicker. We've chosen someone to get rid of, and not only is he considered powerful but he was a loved one once upon a time.

**AN: Sorry for the very short chapter and it's crapiness. I promise to make the next one longer and better xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-one

**Joanne's POV**

"Lewis, are you sure you want to do this?" I ask him worriedly. He has spent ages telling me how much he hated this person and could never forgive him. How he didn't want him to be a part of our lives, yet here he is. Sat in our living room as clear as day, while Lewis and I are in the kitchen. I had no idea when he had even arranged for this to happen; so much for telling your girlfriend your plans. Especially when she lives with you! I shake my head and I see Lewis sigh.

"Jo, please. I know he's not your favourite guy, heck he's not even mine. But I think it's time I forgot about the past and tried to move on; I would really love it if you could be there with me every step of the way" he half begs and I sigh this time as I storm out of the room.

I calm my temper down by the time I reach the living room. Lewis soon comes up behind me as he takes me hand, giving it a little squeeze, but he keeps hold of my hand as we walk in together to greet – you guessed it – his father.

"Lewis, I'm so glad you're willing to give me a second chance. And I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name" he asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Joanne" I introduce myself as I shake his hand, as if this was the first time we have met. Usually, I prefer people to call me Jo, but this man isn't high enough in my books to be honoured with that privilege yet.

Lewis and I take a seat on the sofa across from his father, so we were face to face with him. I plastered on a fake cheery smile, just to ease some of the tensions away. Lewis gave my hand a squeeze in approval. At least I'm doing something correct…

"So, where do we begin?" Lewis' father asks. Did I ever get his name?

"Well for starters, it would be a great help to me if I knew your name" I half ask, half demand. This would be so much easier if I knew this man's name. The man who hurt Lewis' feeling by leaving him and his mother after cheating on his mum.

"George" he informs me. I look over to Lewis as an indication for him to begin his line of questions.

"Where's your girlfriend, or is she your wife now?" he asks and I see George look down in shame.

"We broke up a while back, it was my fault though" he admits and I could see the comeback thriving in Lewis' eyes, but he manages to bite his tongue before he had the chance to splutter it out.

"What about the kid?" Lewis inquires and I have to second that question. Where's this child he's supposed to have had with his now ex-girlfriend?

"She had a miscarriage when she was about 9 weeks" he tells us and I could really feel for her. I may not have experienced first-hand what it's like to lose a baby, but I have dreamt it. And dreams are as real as you make them, and mine was pretty damn real. I could practically even feel my heart break when I lost my baby.

Instinctively, I place my hand over my baby bump and I see George assess me with judging eyes.

"You got yourself a keeper here son. Make sure you keep hold of her, especially when there's a child involved" he tells Lewis and I see him nod in agreement.

"I wouldn't even dream of losing her; she's my everything. Her and our baby" Lewis tells him and I smile at him. For some reason, I love it when he tells people just how much I mean to him.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for helping with this chapter xx Oh, I won't be able to update until about Saturday next week, due to being in Germany without my laptop :'(**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-two

**Lewis' POV**

"So, we're going to go see him. Tell him who we are willing to sacrifice" I confirm and Jo nods as she takes a deep breath. We were just waiting for David to arrive and take us to Viktor and Ashan. Apparently they have been hiding out and only the Djinn know where they are hiding; so David is our main guy. We are putting all our trust into David, so I only hope that he doesn't forget and/or doesn't stab us in the back. I can only imagine how Jo would react, and a pregnant Jo is going to be ten times worse than a non-pregnant Jo.

Just then the air vibrates around us and David pops into the room looking all business. He was wearing his usual clothes with his olive trench coat. Why he keeps wearing that, I will never know.

"Are we ready?" he asks and me and Jo nod. He leads us outside and we climb into my Land Rover with David driving. I want to be next to Jo so I get into the back with her; her head lying on my chest as my arm wraps around her. You would think that it would be awkward with the seatbelts, but it wasn't. It just felt nice knowing that I will always have Jo and hopefully our baby. No, we will definitely have our baby, that is guaranteed once this mess is dealt with.

"We're here" David informs us as we get out of the car and walk to a building in the middle of no wear. Wow, these guys know the meaning of discreet don't they? We walk up to the door and David doesn't even knock as he barges into the house; me and Jo following behind. Both of us very aware of our surroundings. For all we know they could have people hiding around the place ready to ambush us. After a few steps we here a deep chuckle from a room that David has gone into. We walk in there and see Viktor sat in a chair with Ashan stood at his side. David standing in front of them with a scowl.

"I believe you have things you wish to inform me of? Have you decided on who you are willing to sacrifice?" Viktor asks with a grin, me and Jo nod. Ashan looks smug and amused whereas Viktor looks shocked. I guess he didn't expect us to choose someone so quickly. He looks a little disappointed as well; did he actually want to take our child? Kill our child, or even kill one of us.

"We do, but before we tell you. We want to know what will happen when we tell you. Will you go out and do the deed yourself? Or do we have to do it with you watching…" Jo asks as she lets the last bit dropping, seeing as there are several possibilities.

"Ashan will do the deed, but you will have to watch. Otherwise it won't be classed as a sacrifice" he informs us as he leans forward. Placing his elbows on his thighs and letting them hang loosely between his legs. Waiting for us to tell him who we wish to sacrifice.

"George Orwell" Lewis tells them. Letting no emotion cross his face or voice. But I knew, deep down, that he was probably feeling guilty. Maybe even upset with himself. I tried to talk him out of it, but he refused to. He said it was the least his father deserved, apparently he had a bad past… a corrupt past at that.

**AN: sorry for any mistakes, I haven't got time to read through it. But I will deal with any mistakes when I get the time xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-three

**George's POV (Lewis' father)**

Just as I thought life was starting to pick up for me, finally having my son back in my life plus the news that I'm allowed into my grandchild's life; there was a knock at my door. The knock screamed bad news to me but I was gullible and therefore opened it to a strange looking man. He was tall with slivery grey hair and eyes; he had a man next to him who looks almost identical to him. They also have Lewis and Joanne, along with a tallish man with brown hair and almost golden eyes, stood behind them. Reluctantly I let them all in and my son and his pregnant girlfriends stand to the side as the two men sit down on my sofa and motion for me to sit on the chair across for them.

Not wanting to start any trouble I do as told and take my seat and watch them carefully.

"You were once a warden. Correct?" the younger looking man asks and I nods. I was once a warden but not a very powerful one unfortunately. I gave up that career to be a normal person and I haven't used my power since.

"Perfect. I am Viktor and this here is Ashan. You already know your son and his partner; this here is David, he has been watching over them for the last few months" this Viktor guy informs me. I incline my head getting the vibe that at least two of the people in this room are Djinn.

"We gave your son and his partner an ultimatum, one in which they have chosen you to take part in" he informs me. So this why Lewis let me back into his life; just so he could use me for some plan that's probably illegal.

"What do I have to do?" I ask cautiously.

"Die" Ashan tell me before striking me and then black came and abducted me.

**Joanne's POV**

I could feel Lewis' guilt and misery as it vibrated off of him. I grab his hand and entwine my fingers with his as I give his big hand a squeeze with my smaller one. He looks down at me with sad eyes. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be feeling, so I just lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. Ultimately letting go of my hand.

"I'm sorry I've caused you all this" I whisper to him and he snaps his head down to me.

"Don't be. It had to be done; he was dead to me anyway, this way it just secures yours and our baby's life. As well as my own" he admits before kissing my cheek.

"Well, it was pleasure doing business with you. Oh, by the way, well done on killing Bob. It was about time someone got rid of that asshole" Viktor congratulates David and we all stare at him confused.

"You guys didn't need me so I got Jonathon to kill Bad Bob and destroy the bottle. Bob forgot to order me to protect him" David smiles before saying his goodbye and disappearing into nowhere along with Ashan. Leaving Viktor in front of us.

"This stay's between us and only us. His power was given to mother earth when he died, leaving plenty room for some of your daughters power. Before you ask how I know it's a girl, let's just say that I'm psychic" he tells us before walking to the door.

**Lewis' POV**

"Oh, you better call her Raine if you know what's good for you" he calls out before leaving. I look over at Jo who was staring down at the dead body before her; the blood staining the floor.

"Come on, let's go" I tell her as I pull her out of the house. On the way back I call the wardens to go and deal with it. They, too, didn't see the need for cops or ambulances; lucky for me and Jo, hey? The last thought I had last night as I settled into bed with Jo was: _my family are safe. But for how long?_

**AN: Okay, I know that was crap and I'm sorry but I think this is the end of this now but if you want I may write a couple extra chapters as glimpses into the future xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Future look in

**Joanne's POV**

"Hey there honey. Would you like some juice?" I ask Raine (who is now 18 months old) and she nods enthusiastically making me laugh a little bit as I pick her up. We walk into the kitchen and just as I open the fridge to grab the bottle with the juice in, a pair of arms wraps around me and Raine making her giggle and me smile as he kisses my neck.

"Morning beautiful" he whispers as he turns my head to face him and he kisses me.

"Ewww" Raine squeals and I and Lewis laugh at her. She is so adorable.

"And how are you, Rainey?" Lewis asks and I smile at the nickname he has given her.

"Peachy" she tells him in her small soft voice. She got that word off of me. Lewis and I had planned on going to the park with Raine today, we thought it would be a great family outing for us; plus Raine loves the swings.

"Right, Misses, you eat your breakfast and then we can go to the park. You okay to help her Lewis?" I ask as I place her down in her highchair and pass her a baby plate full of cut up fruit. A lovely healthy breakfast for my little princess.

"Of course" he beams at me as he sits across from her. She had the same shade of brown hair as Lewis but she had my eyes. Her features were a mixture of both of us but her nose was definitely Lewis'. It was just so perfect. She was perfect in every way. I know it took a great sacrifice for us to have her, but now that she's here neither of us regret it. She means the world to the both of us and I don't think we could live without her or each other. My family means the world to me.

After I was changed and showered I walk downstairs to see Lewis attempting to clean up a fidgeting Raine. She had spilt her orange juice on herself and all over the floor.

"Oh dear. Come on, honey, let's get you cleaned up" I tell her as I pick her up and carry her into her nursery and place her on the floor before I go through her draws and pick out some cute jeans with a flower on the side and a long sleeved red top. As soon as she was dressed I walk downstairs and meet Lewis and together we all leave the house and head to the park. When we get there Raine runs off to the swings with Lewis chasing after her.

I sat down on the bench and watched them happily, well, that was until the air vibrated next to me and David popped out of nowhere. Since Raine was born he's been popping in every now and again to see her and us. It was nice to have David on our side and visit us; he was quite attached to Raine but I have a feeling that was because she called him 'Uncle'.

"Uncle Davy!" Raine shouts as she runs over and David picks her up and swings her round in a circle before sitting back down with Raine on his knee. Lewis come over and joins us and sits down next to me, taking my hand in his.

"You keep getting bigger. You'll soon be all grown up" David tells her and she giggles before jumping into my arms.

"I love you mummy" she tells me with a grin on her face.

"And I love you too" I tell her before look up to see Lewis gazing at me lovingly.

"You're so cute when you do that. You're a great mother Jo" Lewis assures me and I feel the blush that rose up on my cheeks. This is what my life should be like; my daughter and the love of my life is all I need to be happy.

Almost as if to make my life even better Lewis nods to David and he disappears before Lewis kneels in front of me on one knee.

"Joanne Baldwin, love of my life, will you do me the greatest honour of being my wife?" he asks as he presents me with a velvet blue box. Raine takes it from his and opens it up for me to see.

"It's bootiful" she tells me and I must have been grinning manically.

"Lewis Levander Orwell, I will be your wife. A million time yes" I tell him and he stands up before leaning down and giving me a passionate kiss. Raine pouts at him and he kisses her cheek before she gives him the ring and he slides it on my finger.

"I love you so much" I tell him as I stare down at the beautiful diamond silver ring.

"I love you more than you'll ever know" he tells me as he takes Raine from me and helps me up.

"I be a flower girl?" Raine asks and I grin as I tell her yes. She squeals happily as we head home as a family. A proper family. I finally understand that this was meant to be.


End file.
